The Dream That Just Won't Go Away
by Wawesome
Summary: Jude keeps having a nightmare that before Tommy kept having. What does this have to do with real life? You'll have to read to find out!
1. The Press Conference

**A/N: This is a new story that just kind of popped into my head one night. Anyway, the first chapter is not what it seems. I'll explain in the second chapter, but for now just relax and read. And don't forget to read and review!**

Jude was shaking uncontrollably as she waited behind the curtains. For a whole week straight she had been crying, nonstop. She hadn't been sleeping at all either and she barely ate anything at all, but the worst part of the week was when she had to visit G-Major the day right after…well, she didn't want to think about it, but it was the only thing she could think about since Sunday, and in a few minutes time she would have to relive that fateful morning.

'Jude, honey?" someone called her name and touched her shoulder, she flinched horribly.

"Yeah?" she replied, turning her tear stained face around to see an almost equally tear stained faced Georgia.

"We need you to go out there now. You have to make your…speech…now." Jude stared at Georgia and felt like crying again. "Oh Jude!" she said, stepping forward and giving her a tight embrace. "I know how you must feel. You of all people have the right to cry and sulk. I know how you felt about…Tommy," she said quietly, trying to hold back tears but failing miserably as they started to fall from her glossy eyes.

"I…I…I loved him!" she stuttered, breaking down entirely. Georgia held on to her and cried too. Then E.J. walked over and broke up the sad scene.

"Jude!" she yelled. "We needed you on stage 3 minutes ago! Georgia I thought you were going to get her! Not make her cry more! Come on!" Tearing the two apart, she ushered Jude onstage.

Jude froze as soon as the shelter of the curtains was gone. Lights flashed and Jude felt very exposed and self-conscious. "Go!" E.J whispered.

Jude walked awkwardly to the podium and stared out into the crowd. The one person she needed most right now, Tommy of course, wasn't there to support her. It was then that it hit her the most. Tommy was really gone, and he was never coming back.

"Umm…," she said awkwardly. She never used to get stage fright before. "I…um…well I guess I'm here to tell the public what I know about what happened to…um…Tommy," she said, still shaking with misery and despair. "The only thing I know about what happened was that it definitely was a murder and the last person to actually seem him before he was stabbed was Portia."

After saying all of that Jude felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of her, but some knots still remained in her stomach. Suddenly someone in the audience stood up. Jude squinted her eyes to see who it was. It was Portia and, from what Jude could see, she did not look in the least bit happy, but rather, she looked furious.

"That's a lie!" she yelled as all eyes turned away from Jude and on to her. "I know for a fact that the last person Tommy actually saw and talked to was Jude Harrison herself!" All eyes turned back onto Jude.

"I'll admit that I was the_ very_ last person to actually see and talk to him," Jude was getting braver by the second, "But when I got to his house he was already bleeding on the ground and all he said to me was to call 911." Now her bravery was decreasing fast as she got a vision of seeing Tommy lying there on the floor, bleeding to death. The tears in her eyes started to fill up again.

"How do we know that you didn't first stab him and then called the police just to cover up what you did?'

"First of all, why would I even _want_ to kill Tommy? Things were fine between us. And second of all, I have proof that Portia was there just before me because as soon as I got to Tommy's door, she was just walking out." Jude finished without one tear falling down her face, but, well, here they came pouring out again.

Suddenly another person stood up in the audience, but this time it was Sadie. "I just want to say that Jude, my sister, left pretty early that morning and it would be hard to believe that someone was at Tommy's house any early then when Jude would have arrived. So I'm pretty much on Portia's side on this one."

Jude looked at her sister in shock. How could she betray her that easily? How could her own sister tell the whole world practically, that she murdered Tom Quincey when she knew how much Jude cared and loved him? Something was not right here.

Then a third and final person stood up. Jamie. Maybe he would stick up for Jude.

"Look, everybody I've known Jude since forever and I have to say that she doesn't in any way seem to be the kind of person to murder someone. And even if she was that type of person, she wouldn't kill Tommy Q. She loved him too much!"

'Finally!' Jude thought. Someone how seems to notice how much I love… I mean loved…Tom Quincy!' Everyone was staring Jamie as he smiled nervously. After a few moments, Georgia walked onto the stage and started talking.

"I think this press conference is over," she said.

"I don't think so!" yelled Portia. "I still think that Jude Harrison murdered Tom Quincy!"

"So do I!" yelled Sadie.

"How could you!' yelled a girl in the audience. She was sitting with a bunch of other girls who were holding up a sign that read: _We love you Tommy Quincy and we will never forget you! _

"I swear I didn't," Jude yelled as the audience got louder.

"How could you!" she heard Sadie yell.

"This is too much!" she told Georgia and she ran off the stage.

---------------------------------------------------

Jude ran into the parking lot. She was almost at her car when someone grabbed her wrist. She screamed and tried to get herself free when Spied turned her around.

"Calm down!" he yelled, as I stopped screaming. "It's only me! Gosh, I didn't think my face scared you that much!"

"I'm sorry Spied," she said as she gave him a hug. "It's just that right now is sooo crazy. My own sister turned against me!"

"I know," he said as he motioned for everyone to come closer. Jude didn't notice him do this because they were still hugging each other and they were behind her. "I saw and heard the whole thing Jude and I have just got to say that I…have sooo caught you!"

"What!" Jude quickly turned around and saw a bunch of people coming towards her. On instinct she ran to her car, jumped in, and drove away as fast as she could.

She was so scared that she didn't notice Portia jump right in front of her car. By the time Jude saw her it was too late. She heard an earsplitting scream and that was the end of Portia.


	2. Waking Up From My Nightmare, I think?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. This chapter will hopefully explain chapter 1. So please read and review!**

Tommy walked up to the Harrison's door and rang the doorbell. 'This is the second time this week that she's been late to the studio,' he thought to himself as Sadie answered the door.

"I guess you're here for Jude," she said knowing that Jude was already late for the second time this week.

"Kind of," he said, stepping inside to the familiar Harrison home.

"She's still upstairs. Probably sleeping still," she said as she walked away to the kitchen.

"Thanks," he said as he headed upstairs to find Jude.

-------------------------------------------

Jude got out of her car shocked to death that she just ran over Portia. People started to crowd around as Jude went to see what she had done. Sadie ran forward and stop right next to Jude as she saw Portia on the ground. Speid ran up next to Jude and almost fainted when he saw Portia.

"How could you even bear to kill _another_ person? I thought killing Tommy was more than enough, but now Portia _too_?" Speid stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"I didn't mean to," Jude started. "She just sort of ran in front of my car and I didn't have time to stop by the time I saw her."

"I don't believe you Jude," Sadie said softly. "I can't believe you're my sister. I don't believe you could murder two people in the same month let alone murder two people at all."

"Sadie you have to believe me that I didn't kill Tommy."

'What about Portia?'

"That was an accident…"

"No Jude. The only accident was that I called you my sister and let you live with me in my apartment for a whole year. What, are you going to kill me next because I used to love Tommy?"

"No. Sadie you have to understand that…"

"No, Jude. You have to understand that now your life is pretty much over."

"What?!" said Jude, not understanding what Sadie fully meant.

"Let's get her guys!" Speid yelled. Again, on instinct, Jude ran to her car and swerved around all the people around to get away.

She still couldn't believe that she had just run over Portia, but she would worry about that later. Right now she just had to get away from all this craziness.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy got up the stairs and saw that Jude's door was open. He walked over to it and peeked inside. He saw Jude lying there on her bed still sleeping. She looked like whatever dream she was having was deeply troubling her.

He hated to wake her but if the both of them didn't get back to the studio soon, well, Georgia just might have to kill them.

"Jude," he whispered her name at first. She slightly stirred, but she still didn't wake up. "Jude," he said again, a little more loudly this time though. She stirred again, but she still didn't wake up. 'Oh give me a break,' he thought to himself. 'She's the lightest sleeper in the world.'

-------------------------------------------

Jude drove away as fast as her car would let her. She had no clue what was going on. Ever since Tommy had died she felt like her entire world had fallen apart. And, now actually, her entire world _had_ fallen apart. Everyone she had trusted had now either died or turned against her. Well, all except for Jamie of course, but he was now the last one and no where to be found.

She turned into a side street and parked right in front of an alleyway just to get her head straight and figure out where she was going. She turned off the car and looked right down the alleyway to see a terrible sight. The few girls that were holding up the _We Love You Tommy_ sign were in the middle of the alley, murdering Jamie.

Jude screamed and started her car again and took off. 'Okay,' she thought. 'Now I've lost everyone I've ever trusted.'

-------------------------------------------

Tommy was figuring out what he was going to do next to wake up Jude after he tried basically screaming at her. He was pacing her bedroom thinking when he heard something that scared the shit out of him.

Jude had for some strange reason just started screaming. He turned around quickly to look at her and saw that she was still sleeping.

"Jude!" he yelled, going over next to her and trying to shake her awake, but she just kept on screaming like someone was torturing her.

-------------------------------------------

She kept on driving, not sure where she was going, when she heard a very familiar voice that sounded like it was in her head.

"Jude," the voice whispered. She looked around to see if someone was in the car with her. "Jude," it said again, a little louder this time though. Now Jude was starting to feel nervous. She started to think 'Am I going crazy, or is there really a voice in my head?' She kept thinking that when suddenly she recognized the voice inside her head. It was Tommy's.

Suddenly everything around Jude started growing black. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'I'm dying.' Then everything turned black.

-------------------------------------------

Just as Tommy was starting to really get worried, Jude's eyes popped open. Tommy let out a sigh of relief.

Jude woke up and started crying. Tommy was at first taken by surprise, but then he leaned forward and folded Jude into a hug. Jude held on to Tommy and felt like if she let him go he would disappear and leave her forever.

After a few moments of their tight embrace Tommy loosened his grip slightly and looked Jude in the eyes. "Same dream?" he asked softly. She just nodded.

"Only this time Portia actually died," she said with fear in her voice. Tommy just nodded and tightened his grip on Jude again. "Tommy?" she asked softly. He looked at her with concern. "What do these dreams mean, and why do I keep having them?"

Tommy quickly let go of Jude and stood up. "I told you already," he said, trying to keep the coldness out of his voice, but failing terribly. "I have no idea what these dreams might mean." Jude stared at him for a moment wondering why he had suddenly gotten all touchy when suddenly realization hit her.

About a week or two ago Tommy was having the same exact dream as she was. Only in his dream, the press conference was for Jude's murder, Shay had stood up in the crowd first, and then Jamie had stood up and agreed with Shay and then Sadie had stood up and defended Tommy. And the little group of people that were holding up a sign had their sign say _We Love Jude _instead. And the other difference was that Kwest was the one that almost tricked Tommy and almost let all of those people catch him. But other then those differences, the dreams that they kept having were exactly the same.

"You should probably get ready now," he said gently not looking her in the eye. "We were supposed to be in the studio 45 minutes ago." He walked out the door quietly and slowly closed it behind him.

'I wonder why that dream bothers him so much,' Jude thought to herself as she got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. 'Or maybe something else is just bothering him.' Jude didn't realize how right she was about something else bothering him. But little did she know that that other thing that was bothering him had a little something to do with her.


	3. The Rude Interruption

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to the few people who reviewed. Reviews mean so much to me! So anyway, here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

Tommy and Jude finally arrived at G-Major, an hour and a half late, and luckily they avoided E.J. or Georgia as they went into studio A. They walked inside and Jude immediately noticed that Tommy looked kind of upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he started to set up the equipment for her to record.

"Well," he started. "This will be our last day that I'll be your producer, or that we will be together at all."

"What?" Jude was completely lost as to what he was trying to say.

"After our little session today is over, I have to go to the airport. I'm moving to New York."

"Why?" asked Jude, still confused as to what was going on.

"Well Georgia owns another branch of G-Major up there in the states and she needed another producer up there since the last one quit and the only person she thought she could possibly send up there that would just fit in would be me."

"Why would she think that you would fit in up there best?"

"Because I used to live up there before I came down here to be your producer. So anyway, I just couldn't say no to Georgia."

"So you're leaving me that simply?" asked Jude, now getting a little depressed because it seemed like it would be just simple for him to leave her like that.

"No. Jude look, I really care about you, but this is something that Georgia really wants me to do. I'm sorry, but we can still keep in touch, right?"

"I don't know," said Jude, now smirking. "Maybe I don't want to keep in touch with you."

"Well maybe I don't want to keep in touch with you," said Tommy, catching her drift as he smiled and stepped closer to her.

"Fine," said Jude, slowly taking a few steps back. "I'll just forget about you and get a better, _hotter_, producer than you."

"No you won't," said Tommy, backing Jude up into a wall.

"Why not?" she asked, looking for an escape but failing to find one and now feeling trapped.

"Because there is no producer out there that is better, or _hotter_, than me," he said simply. Then he attacked.

He tickled Jude so much that she fell to the ground, screaming with laughter. She tried to get away but she tripped and fell onto a nearby couch. Tommy climbed onto the couch after her and stopped just long enough to let her breath. Then, out of nowhere, Tommy gently placed a kiss on Jude's lips.

At first Jude was taken by surprise, but then she relaxed into his lips. They kissed very passionately for a few minutes, which seemed like a few hours to them, and then they finally broke apart.

Breathing heavily, Jude laid her head across Tommy's chest. Then what should happen but somebody, or two sombodies, come walking in, interrupting their perfect moment.

Portia walked in followed by Speid. Quickly Jude pulled away acting like nothing happened, but not before the two intruders saw what was going on.

"Are we interrupting something?" Portia asked, smiling at Tommy, but just glaring at Jude.

'Yes,' Jude thought. But instead she answered, "No," at the same time as Tommy answered the same thing. Jude looked at Speid who was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Anyway," Portia continued, "Georgia wanted to talk to you about a few last minute things, Tommy."

"Okay," said Tommy, slightly annoyed that these two had just interrupted his perfect moment with Jude. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute." Portia left the room still looking suspiciously at the two.

"Jude," said Speid finally. "I just came by to make sure that we were still cool about recording tomorrow instead of today. We still cool?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, definitely," she said, just wishing he would leave already. "See you then," she said, which he took as the signal to leave.

"Okay then," he said, trying to stay as long as he could to see if he could catch something more between the two.

"Bye then," said Jude, right on the verge of getting annoyed.

"Bye," he said, walking slowly out the door. Finally the two were alone again but every time Jude tried to catch Tommy's eye he would look away.

"I should probably go see Georgia now," he finally said, without looking at her.

"Tommy wait…," Jude started to say, but he cut her off.

"Jude you don't even have to say anything. It was just a moment of insanity for a minute and that's all there is to say."

"So that meant nothing to you," Jude said, feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"Jude," he said, finally looking at her. "That kiss basically meant the whole world to me, but we can't have this happening. You're still 17 and I can't stand that you're still underage, but as long as you are, we…I can't…I'm not really supposed to…Look. We just can't be doing this right now. Okay? Especially not now that I'm leaving, it'll just make things harder."

"I understand," said Jude, still trying to hold back tears. "I just don't want to have to hide these feelings anymore." Just as she thought she had her tears under control, they came gently streaming down her cheeks.

Noticing that she had started crying, Tommy took Jude's face into his gentle hands and wiped away her tears.

"Some day you'll be eighteen and then there will be no more excuses." He looked into her eyes and she looked back up into his. "You'll just have to hold on until then."

"I'll wait until the end of the world for you, but not a moment longer." He chuckled softly as he pulled her into a tighter embrace.

'I don't know how I'll be able to wait that long though,' Jude thought to herself as Tommy got up and walked out the door.

As Tommy closed the door he couldn't help but think, 'I don't how I'll be able to wait until she's eighteen, but I've been waiting 2 years already. So how much harder could it be?' What Tommy didn't realize was that it was going to be a lot harder then either of them would have expected.


	4. The Explanation

**A/N: This chapter starts out as Jommy fluff, but the end starts explaining what's with Tommy and the dream. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

A few hours later Tommy and Jude arrived at the airport. Every second closer to Tommy's departure made Jude feel sadder. Finally they arrived at the gate where soon Tommy's plane would be and sat down in the waiting room as close as possible to the gate. They were waiting for Tommy's flight to be called when Tommy sensed that Jude was sad. So he did what any close friend would do and he tried to comfort her.

"Don't be sad," said Tommy and Jude looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. Every time she looked into his eyes she would seem to get lost in there depth, but at the same time she would feel comforted. This time when Tommy looked into Jude's eyes he sensed terrible sadness and he just had to look away to stop himself from becoming sad.

"I'm sorry," said Jude, also looking away. "I just don't believe that I won't see you again, ever."

"You'll see me again," said Tommy reassuringly. "We'll keep in touch and I'll call you every chance I get."

"But it won't be the same. I can't go to your house for comfort whenever I need it. I can't make you drive over to my house just so I can rant on about Sadie. But most importantly, you won't be my producer anymore," said Jude. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I know," said Tommy. "Almost everything will change, but no matter what, I will always be here, or there, to comfort you. All you have to do is call, and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I knew I could count on you!' said Jude, and she flung her arms around Tommy's neck and started crying into his shoulder. At that moment Tommy's plane was called and Jude sat up.

"I'm sorry," said Jude, wiping her eyes.

"I guess I have to go now, then…" said Tommy, trailing off. They both stood up together and Jude ushered Tommy to the gate.

"Look, Jude I …," started Tommy, but Jude cut him off.

"Don't worry Tommy," she said, practically pushing him to the gate. "I'll be fine, really. Just go."

"But wait. Jude I…,"

"Tommy go!"

"Wait!" yelled Tommy finally, which made Jude stop. Tommy took a deep breath, and then said what seemed like the most important thing in his life that he would ever say to Jude.

"Girl," he said, looking directly in her eyes. "I love you." Then, at that very moment, he pulled her into a very tender and passionate kiss. Jude had never felt so free and in love as she did at that very moment. They finally pulled apart after a few moments, both breathing heavily and smiling.

"I couldn't leave without telling you," he said, and then he turned around and started walking away.

'Wait!" yelled Jude. He turned around as she ran up to him. She grabbed him and pulled him into yet another kiss. "I love you too." They smiled at each other and ten Tommy spoke.

"We'll figure out a way to be together," he said. "Because it just seems like we were made for each other. It's like we need each other to survive."

"We do need each other to survive," said Jude, nodding and starting to cry again.

"Getting on?" asked the stewardess at the gate.

"I'll see you again, Girl," and with that, he turned around and left without a backward glance. He was gone, and maybe forever.

-------------------------------------------

Jude walked back out to the airport parking lot and waited for Sadie to come and pick her up. She saw Sadie waiting over by a drinking fountain. She walked over to her and Sadie immediately noticed that Jude had been crying.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sadie asked as soon as Jude caught up to her.

"I'm fine," Jude said, not looking directly at her sister.

"Okay then," said Sadie, sensing Jude was lying. "We have to go back to the studio right now. Georgia wants to talk to you."

'Now what did I do?' Jude thought as they walked back to Sadie's car.

-------------------------------------------

They finally got back to G-Major and Jude went into Georgia's office. Georgia looked slightly unsure about what she was going to tell Jude.

"Look Jude," she said with a very concerned look on her face. This wasn't going to be such an easy conversation.

"What's wrong G?" Jude asked, noticing the concerned look on Georgia's face.

"Early when I was talking to Tommy he told me about the dream you've been having."

'Just tell the whole world about it Tommy,' she thought. She would have to get him back later for this, but, wait. She really couldn't get him back if he wasn't here. She almost forgot that he had just left. She mentally kicked herself for almost forgetting.

"Anyway, Jude, Tommy hasn't told you anything about it besides the fact that he had been having the same dream about a week or two ago, right?"

"Yeah," said Jude. "Why did Tommy tell you this again?"

"Well really that was all he told me, what I'm about to tell you is something he told me about a month ago."

'Why couldn't he just tell me himself?' Jude thought to herself as Georgia started her story.

"Do you remember Tommy's old girlfriend, Jessica?"

"How could I forget her? She was an international pop star and she was always around with Tommy when we were recording." Of course Jude would never forget about her, she took away the love of her life for almost 3 weeks. 'So what does she have to do with my dream?"

"I'm getting there, just listen. Well you know how Tommy said that she just kind of left one morning? That wasn't exactly what happened. She was actually murdered."

"Murdered?!" The very thought of someone she knew being murdered sent chills down Jude's spine.

"Yeah, she was murdered. Now this is where your dream comes in. Tommy was asked to say a few words about what he saw at a press conference about her death."

"What he saw?"

"He was the last one to actually talk to her before she died."

"Just like my dream," Jude said quietly.

"It gets even more related to your dream. Every detail of your dream, down to the details of the people standing up in the crowd to when you ran someone over…"

"He ran someone over?" asked Jude horrified at the thought of Tommy actually killing someone.

"Yes, he ran over Jessica's ex-boyfriend but he didn't die. He was just in critical condition for a while. So you can see why Tommy was freaked out when he was having that dream, but even more so when you started having it too."

"But what I don't get is that why were Tommy's dreams about me and not Jessica?"

"He was afraid that something similar might happen to the person that he loves now."

"Me," Jude said quietly.

"Exactly," Georgia said quietly, looking away from Jude. "He loved Jessica and it would just kill him to find out that the person he loves even more than he loved her, to be murdered, or even just to plainly die. To lose one person you loved is hard enough, but to lose two… he would go crazy."

"I see what you mean. But why am I having these dreams?"

"That, dear Jude, I can't even figure out." The two sat in silence deeply in thought about why Jude might be having these dreams when a knock at the door interrupted their thoughts.

"Jude? You want to start recording now?" It was Kwest. He was going to be her new producer now that Tommy was gone.

"Umm, can I go now Georgia?" Jude asked.

"Yes, you may go. I just thought you earned an explanation about what was going on."

"Thank you. That clears up a lot of things for me." Jude gave Georgia an appreciative glance as she walked out of Georgia's office with Kwest.

They closed the door behind them and Kwest grabbed Jude's arm before they walked away. She looked at him questioningly.

"Jude I heard you Georgia talking in there and I just wanted to say…'

"You were listening in on our conversation?" she looked at him with piercing eyes.

"I didn't mean to. Sadie told me where you were and I heard a glimpse and it just sort of sounded interesting."

"Jerk," Jude said as lightly hit him on the arm. "You were saying?"

"I just wanted to let you know that what happened with Jessica and all, it could never happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole murder thing and all. That was just a very strange event that could never happen again."

"I know Kwest," she said, almost laughing. "I never said I thought it could."

"I know. I just didn't want you to worry or anything. And also, Tommy really did love Jessica, but it never would have worked out between the two."

"If he loved her then why wouldn't it work out?"

"Because there was someone else he loved even more that would have gotten in the way."

"Who?" she asked, even though she knew the answer before Kwest even had to say it.

"You," he said, looking into her eyes. "You." Then he walked away with Jude trailing behind.

**A/N: I hope that helps explain at least some of the whole dream thing. I'll post more as soon as I get more time. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Jessica and Kelly

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but now I am! Hopefully this chapter will kind of explain why Jude is having that dream. So thanks to all those who reviewed and now read on!**

Jude was still having the same dream, but one night something different happened at the end. Every little detail was exactly the same, everything that is, until the ending. Of course Jude drove off after seeing Jamie die, but then, as she drove off, everything seemed to change.

As she drove the whole scenery around her changed and soon she was sitting in the middle of a meadow full of flowers. Then a girl appeared at the side of the beautiful blue lake that was just to the right of Jude. She was about the same height as Jude and even had the same blue eyes and blonde hair. The girl quickly turned and looked directly at Jude. She started walking towards Jude and it sent chills down Jude's spine.

As the nameless girl walked toward her Jude couldn't help but notice that she looked very familiar. And then it hit her. It was Jessica, the girl Tommy was dating before she died. But what was she doing in Jude's dream?

"Jude," she said softly as she come closer. It was exactly Jessica's same voice. "Jude there is something you must know about me. You must know the truth."

"There is no truth behind you," Jude said. What was she even talking about? "The only truth is that you tried to take Tommy away from me."

"You must know why I look so much like you and why Tommy loved me as much as he loves you now."

"Wait, why do you look like me?"

"Jude you must know that I am…,"

"Jude! Jude wake up!" Jude snapped open her eyes and saw Sadie standing over her.

"Sadie! You just interrupted the most important dream of my life!"

"Sorry little miss rock princess or whatever they call you, but Kwest and Georgia will kill you if you're late again." Jude rolled over and looked at her clock. It was 8:50. She had ten minutes to get ready and be at the studio or she would be late for the 3rd time this week.

"Uh," she groaned as she got out of bed. "Guess I'm skipping breakfast again."

-------------------------------------------

Kwest and Jude were working on Jude's newest song, "There's Us", when she decided to pop the question that had been annoying her all day.

"Kwest?" she said innocently.

"What do you want?" he said recognizing that voice of innocence.

"Do you know anything more about that Jessica girl other than the fact that she was dating Tommy?"

"Uh," he said unsure of what he should say, "Not really, why? What do you know?"

"Nothing, but what do you mean _not really_?"

"Um, do you really want to know?"

"Kwest, what do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing, I just know her as Tommy's girlfriend."

"Kwest…?"

"If you really want to know, go ask Portia. She's the one who told me about it."

"Fine, I think I will," she said as she got up to leave.

"No, wait. We need to finish this song."

"Too bad, you already told me to go ask, so I am."

"Jude, sometimes you are just so…,"

"Adorable?"

"Not my exact words, but whatever." She turned and smiled at him sweetly and then went off to find Portia. She finally found Portia in a back room looking through millions of racks of clothes.

"Portia?" she said sweetly as she closed the door behind her.

"You need something sweetie?" she said as she continued to look for something.

"What do you know about that Jessica girl Tommy was dating?" Suddenly Portia turned to look at Jude.

"Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"I don't think I'm the person who should be telling you this."

"Telling me what? Look, I don't care what it is, I just want to know."

"Okay, well, I'll just flat out say it. Jessica was your, well she was your twin."

"What?! How, why, what?!"

"Look, I don't know anything more. If you want to know more Sadie probably knows. She's the one who told me about it."

"I think I will go ask Sadie. Thanks Portia."

"Anytime sweetie." Jude walked out and made her way over to Sadie's desk.

"Got a minute Sadie?"

"Now's not a good time Jude," she said as she continued typing.

"No," said Jude grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her up. "I think now is the perfect time." She pulled her sister down the hall to empty studio C where no one ever went.

"Whatever it is Jude, it better be important."

"Oh, it is," Jude took a deep breath before saying it. "Did you know that Jessica, Tommy's old girlfriend, was my twin?"

"What? How did you find out?"

"How did I find out? How come no one ever told me before that I had a twin?"

"Jude it's a long story."

"I'm listening."

"Well, okay then. When you two were born Jessica was really sick. She had to stay at the hospital, as it ended up, for the first few years of her life."

"What was wrong with her?"

"Later the doctors found out that she had cancer. That was what she died from. Well actually she did die from murder, but she would have survived the beatings if she hadn't of had so much cancer in her system."

"So then what happened?"

"She was about 7 when they said she could finally go home for good. We wanted to bring her home, but you hadn't of met her yet and we thought that if you found out that you had a twin you would be jealous you weren't the youngest one anymore and plus just the shock of finding out you had a twin would have made you go mad."

"So what did you guys decide to do with her?"

"We sent her to go and live with our cousins in New York."

"Then how did Tommy meet her if she lived all the way in New York?"

"She came down to visit mom and Tommy saw her talking with mom in the park and he thought it was you only that you had dyed your hair."

"Okay, that's why she wasn't blonde, but her eyes were brown, not blue like mine."

"She wore contacts, not real ones, but just ones that would change her eye color so she wouldn't look so similar to you and freak you out."

"So that's why Tommy liked her, because she was just like me?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"But if she was my twin then hoe could Tommy date her? She would have been underage too."

"She told him she was 21."

"It was that easy?"

"Yup. Sometimes Tommy is very gullible. Okay so is that all? I need to get back to work now."

"Wait, have you ever heard of twin telepathy?"

"You mean where twins can kind of like read each others minds or see the same dreams?"

"Duh, that's what I just said, twin telepathy. But have you ever met someone who's had it?"

"I've heard of it, but I've never met anyone with it. Why?"

"I think I might have it."

"But how can you? Jessica is dead."

"I think I saw her in my dream and she was trying to tell me she was my twin or something like that."

"Wow. That definitely sounds like twin telepathy. Who knows? Maybe you do have it. Now is that all you wanted?"

"Yup. I'm all good and informed now."

"Okay good. Now I've got to get back to work before Liam or Darius kills me."

-------------------------------------------

Back in New York Tommy had been at his new job for about two months. So far he only had one artist to work with. Her name was Kelly and she was a brunette with green eyes. Tommy thought she was a really good singer, but he still thought that Jude was better.

"Tommy are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, what?" he had been daydreaming about the time when Jude was recording "White Lines" on the tour bus. 'She sounded so beautiful back then,' he thought.

"Tommy?"

"What? Oh, sorry Kelly. What were you saying?"

"What I was trying to tell you, is that I need this new song before my concert next week."

"Okay, well, do you want to start working on it now?"

"Tommy, wake up. We already have the chorus and it's sitting right in front of you. I was trying to tell you that I have an idea for the verses."

"Oh, um, well let's write them down then." Kelly just stared at Tommy.

"Are you sure you're okay, because lately you've been daydreaming a lot."

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking back to when I was a producer up in Canada. I had a great artist."

"Really, who was it? Was she huge and famous?"

"Fame isn't everything as I keep telling you Kelly, but yeah, she was famous."

"Who was it then?"

"The one and only Jude Harrison," he said with a small smile.

"Really, I love her! She's my idol! So why would you come here if you were producing Harrison?"

"Well," he began. He wanted to tell Kelly the truth. He wanted to tell her because of Georgia, but instead he answered with what his heart was telling him to say. "Actually I don't know why I left. I loved everything up there, especially working with Jude."

"Were you two really close?" she asked with interest.

"More than you will ever know," he said with a smile.

"How do you think I compare to her?"

"What?"

"Musically I mean," she said as she started to blush.

"Oh," he said with relief. "Do you really want me to compare you with her?"

"Please?" she whined.

"Okay then, um. I think you two are pretty equal." Really he thought Jude was better by a long shot, but he couldn't tell his artist that.

"Really, you think I'm as good as The Jude Harrison?"

"Sure, why not? We should probably get back to your song now though."

"Oh, alright," she said as she smiled deviously at Tommy and then back to her song. "Okay so I think…"

-------------------------------------------

Every time Jude tried to call Tommy he never answered his phone. She was beginning to wonder if he was choosing not to answer her calls. The one time she did get through though, she didn't even get to talk to Tommy. Some girl named Kelly answered.

"Hello Tom Quincy's phone, Kelly speaking."

"Can I talk to Tommy please? Tell him it's Jude."

"Jude, as in Jude Harrison, I love you girl! You are…"

"Kelly! Are you on the phone again?" Jude heard Tommy's voice in the background of the other line.

"Wait Tommy I'm talking to…," but then the line went dead. Obviously Kelly never got to telling him how it was since he never called her back. From then on Jude started to give up hope on ever talking to Tommy again. Then one day she got a surprise call from him.

She answered her cell phone without even looking at the caller ID figuring it was just probably Georgia or Kwest telling her she needed to come in.

"Hello?" she answered lazily as she continued to try and focus on the song she was writing.

"After two months all I get is a hello?"

"Tommy?' she said losing all focus on her song.

"Hey girl, how's…life?"

"I never thought I would talk to you again. I've tried calling you and the one time I got through some girl named Kelly answered.

"So she really was talking to you? I thought she was just talking to her friends again during work as she usually is."

"Who is she anyway?"

"My artist and, um, kind of like my, um, girlfriend," he said as easily as he could.

"Does she have a good voice, wait…your girlfriend?"

"I said kind of."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Jude look…"

"A girlfriend?" she repeated again quietly.

"Look, Jude, Kelly is a really great person and…"

"A girlfriend!" she said again only more loudly. Tommy went silent. Then, before she could stop herself, she blurted out what she was thinking.

"What about us?" As soon as she said that Tommy went completely speechless.

"Tommy?" Kelly's voice came on the other line. "Can we start recording my new song now?"

"Jude?" Tommy's voice came on again. "I have to go, but do you want to talk about this again sometime?" No answer came. "Jude?"

"Bye!" she said quickly as she hung up the phone before he could say anything else. How could he not say anything to her after what she just admitted? She didn't think that she ever wanted to talk to Tommy again.

Back in Tommy's office, Tommy hung up his phone and then put his head in his hands gloomily. Kelly stared at him.

"Who was that?" she asked cautiously.

"No one," he said without any emotion. That phone call had not gone exactly as planned. He wasn't even going to mention Kelly, but since she brought her up, his big mouth had gotten him in trouble with Jude once again. 'She'll probably never talk to me again,' he thought to himself.

"Can we record now then?" she asked easily.

"Sure honey," he said as he walked over to her and put his arm around her waist. They walked out of his office together. As they walked, Tommy secretly wished that it was Jude that was the girl he was holding right now and walking back to the studio with.


	6. A Blast From The Past

**A/N: Hope you like this new chapter. It has kind of like a blast from the past in it. So I hope you all like it!**

Jude was still having difficulty believing that Tommy had a girlfriend and had basically already moved on. She wished that he would get bored of New York and get tired of being away from her and decide to move back. That was what she was hoping he was calling about. Now it looked like he would never be coming back.

Jude was now just trying to move on from Tommy and get on with what really mattered, music. She was barely getting time with Kwest as it was. Suddenly there seemed to be new artist coming out of nowhere and appearing in G-Major. Beside Jude, Kwest had 5 other artist he had to work with all in one day.

One day after Jude was done with working with Kwest for the day, Georgia pulled Jude into her office for a quick little meeting.

"I just wanted to talk to you about how busy Kwest has been lately."

"Talk about busy. I barely get time to work with him anymore."

"Well, I thought about it, so I brought in a solution." At that moment, as if on cue, someone walked in to Georgia's office behind Jude.

"Did you get another producer? How did you find one? Who is it?" Jude was totally psyched about getting a new producer. The one thing she probably needed right now was change.

"Turn around and look for yourself," Georgia said with a sigh as she braced herself for Jude's reaction.

Jude turned around excitedly but when she saw who it was her smiled dropped. She gasped and almost screamed her head off.

-------------------------------------------

After Tommy's last little chat with Jude he just couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. Kelly noticed that something must have been bugging him because lately he seemed to be more quite than usual and lost in thought more frequently too.

"Something bugging you?" Kelly asked as she walked into Tom's office. He was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I don't know?" he said as he sat up and looked at her. He looked into her green eyes and remembered the times he used to look into Jude's beautiful blue eyes. He groaned as he thought about Jude again and put his head back into his hands.

"Are you thinking about her?" Kelly asked simply. He looked up at her questioningly. "Jude," she said as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I know that's who you were talking to last week." He looked at her and then nodded sadly.

"I just can't seem to forget about her, you know? We had a very tight relationship, and now we're so far apart. It's just weird, I guess."

"Well I kind of figured you guys were close, but not that close. Maybe you should just go back to her." Tom sat up even straighter and looked at her in shock.

"You want me to leave you and go back to her?"

"Yes, I really do," she said as she looked around the room and anywhere except at Tommy.

"Kelly?" he said knowingly.

"Okay, I don't really want you to go. You're the best producer that I've ever had and you're a really great guy. But what chance is there of us if you can't get over her?"

"Don't worry Kelly," he said as he stood up and walked over to her. "After our last little talk it doesn't look like she'll ever be talking to me again. So it looks like you have a chance with me so far." She smiled as he sat next to her.

"Well, for now anyway," she said as they shared a sweet understanding kiss.

-------------------------------------------

"Shay?" Jude stuttered out in shock.

"It's been a long time Jude," he said as he smiled at her. Jude turned and looked at Georgia who just shrugged and gave her an 'I didn't have anywhere else to turn' look. Jude turned back around to look at Shay.

"How can you produce me if you're a singer?"

"I was a singer, but I want to be a producer now, and lucky me, my first artist is The Jude Harrison." Jude sat there and looked at him at a loss for words.

"I think you two should get to work now. It's been a whole week since you've written a good song yet Jude. I want one recorded by the end of this week." Georgia got up and was walking out of the room when she remembered one last important remark to say. "Oh, and Jude sweetie, try not to kill Shay while you're working today." Jude just rolled her eyes as Georgia walked out of her office.

"Let's get this over with then," said Jude as she walked past Shay. He just smiled as he followed her.

As soon as they walked into studio A Jude grabbed her guitar and notebook and went straight into the recording booth.

"You have something already?" Shay asked through the microphone. She just nodded. "Alright then, let's hear what you've got."

Jude started to strum a tune and then started to sing.

_I felt so broken_

_I never thought that I could love again_

_I always thought…_

"Stop!" Shay yelled. Jude opened her eyes and then glared at him.

"Now what?" she asked angrily.

"Why are you singing a sad song about heartbreak? That's so not you. Why is it that I come here and you sing me a song about heartbreak? If this is for me, I didn't think I meant so much to you."

"Obviously you haven't been following the news lately," she snapped back, "Because then you would have known that someone named Mr. Quincy had left. And then you would have figured out that maybe, just maybe, I would be sad and start writing songs about heartbreak and loneliness," she said as she started to cry. She put her guitar down and walked out of the booth.

Shay stopped her before she walked out of the studio. She tried to walk around him but he grabbed her and pulled her into a gentle hug. Jude was shocked at first, but then suddenly she didn't care anymore and just cried into his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Jude," he said as he held her there and stroked her hair. "Tommy leaving like that was messed up, but what I did was even worse." Jude stopped crying and looked up at him. "I want you to know that I still really care for you Jude. I never really stopped liking you." Jude pushed away from him.

"So that's why you went and broke my heart for that slut Eden? I don't want you here Shay! One day I just might fall for you again and then the next day you'll be gone just like Tommy! It's always the same with every guy that I've ever loved!" she yelled as she ran out of the studio and all the way down the hallway until she was in the alley in the back of G-Major.

**A/N: I know this was short, but the next chapter (I think it's the next chapter) has something major in it and that's all I'm going to say. So please review and tell me what you thought!**


	7. Death Letters

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter! I hope everyone is still reading this because this chapter is really important. So to those of you who are still reading this, please review!**

Jude slammed the door behind her and got out her cell phone. She looked through her address book and saw the number she was looking for. She quickly pushed the call button before she changed her mind.

She waited for him to answer. After three rings she was going to hang up when he answered.

"Hello?" came Tommy's soothing voice.

"Tommy," she said shakily.

"Jude?" he said. He didn't think he would ever hear from her again.

"Hi. I just umm…I really needed to talk to you." She sounded kind of upset.

"Okay. What's wrong?" He was worried about the way her voice sounded, but it was a cell phone so maybe the connection was just bad.

"I, uh…Shay came back here to be my producer."

"What?!" Okay, so maybe she was upset.

"Yeah, and he kind of mentioned that he wanted to get back together with me."

"If he even thinks about that again about my girl…,"

"Tommy, I'm not your girl anymore," Jude said quietly. Tommy stood in his office, embarrassed about what he had just admitted.

"Um, I meant…I meant my former artist." He said quickly. Jude looked down at the floor. She wishes she was his girl again.

"I just don't know anyone else that I can talk to," she said as tears started falling down her cheeks again and she realized how much she really did miss Tommy.

"Don't worry Jude. I'm sure he won't last as a producer."

"I just…I just wish that you were still here producing me." She said the last part quickly hoping he wouldn't catch it. But of course he heard her.

"Jude," he said as he started to really miss her again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you'd rather be up in New York producing your girlfriend, Kelly."

"You know I'd rather be producing you."

"Don't lie to me Tommy! I'm tired of all the lies from every guy I know! What's so hard about being honest?"

"I am being honest! You know that I…,"

"That you what? That you love Kelly but you'd still rather be producing me?"

"That I still love you!" Jude almost dropped her phone.

"Wh...What?"

"It's true Jude. I do still love you and I always have and always will." Jude closed her eyes and let the tears she was still trying to hold in fall.

"I still love you too," she said quietly. "It just really hurt me to know that you have a girlfriend."

"I know Jude. I know that it must have hurt you. But I needed someone without you here with me."

"You could have at least called me every now and then."

"I tried Jude. But I always hung up right before you answered. I couldn't bear to hear your voice and not see you here with me."

"I just…I really miss seeing you every day."

"I know Jude. I miss you too. Maybe someday I can come down to Canada and see you again."

"I hope," she said as she started to calm down.

"Tommy? Can I talk to you for a second?" Jude heard Kelly in the room with Tommy.

"I have to go, but we should talk again soon. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine working with Shay as long as you ignore him."

"Shay? As in S to the H to the A to the Y? I love him!" Jude heard Kelly say.

"Well then she can work with him," Jude said as Tommy laughed.

"Talk to you soon?"

"Sure, and Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do still love you."

"Me too girl. Me too." He said as he hung up. Jude closed her phone and went back out to face Shay.

-------------------------------------------

"Can I talk to you now?" Kelly asked Tommy as he hung up.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, umm…it's about that phone call you just had." Tommy could already sense that this was not going to be a very pleasant talk.

"What about it?"

"Was it Jude Harrison?"

"Yeah…"

"Then what I thought is true. I heard that whole conversation."

"You were listening in on my conversation?"

"Well, I came to ask you something, but you were on the phone. So I just kind of over heard it."

"So…"

"So I want to talk to you about it so. I heard everything you said. Every word and I have to say, I thought that you told me that she would never be talking to you again."

"I did say that, but then she had a problem that she wanted to talk to me about."

"And what would that problem be?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shay came back to be her producer."

"How's that a problem?" she asked, unconvinced.

"Didn't you hear about the big break up they had at Jude's sweet sixteenth party?"

"Yeah, but that was along time ago. Shouldn't she be over that by now?"

"She is, but he said that he wants to hook back up with her."

"So why is she talking to you about this?"

"Because…," he wanted to say because he knew everything that had happened at her party, but he didn't want her to get suspicious so, "Because I helped her get through her break up."

"Whatever," said Kelly as she glared at him. "I also thought you said we had a chance."

"We do."

"Then what was that whole last part of your conversation about?" she asked as tears started to from behind her eyes.

"I just…,"

"You just told her that you still love her, that's all."

"Well I…,"

"I don't care what you have to say anymore! You obviously have never and will never get over Jude Harrison!"

"I can't help what I feel Kelly! It just seems to be a problem with you!"

"Yeah, it is! So we're through here and I'm asking for a new producer!"

"Well that's fine with me because I wasn't lying when I said that I still love Jude!" Kelly started crying and ran out of the room. Tommy sighed and went to go and sit as his desk.

'Now what have I done? I could have just told her something nicer. Now I need a new artist. Or maybe I can be transferred back to Canada? Hmm…'

-------------------------------------------

The next day Jude walked out of her house and decided to check the mail. She quickly looked through the stack of normal bills until she saw a letter addressed to her from New York.

"Tommy?" she wondered as she went back inside.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy walked out of his apartment and went to his mail box that he had downstairs. He quickly scanned all of his bills when his eyes caught a letter that was from Canada.

"Jude?" he wondered as he slowly walked backup to his apartment.

-------------------------------------------

Jude left all of the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter and then walked up to her room and closed the door as she started to rip open the letter. It wasn't from Tommy, but from the G-Major up in New York. She wondered curiously about why they would send her a letter as she read:

Dear Ms. Harrison,

We are sorry to announce that Mr. Tom Quincy has been murdered last night. We are still investigating as to how this has happened, but we are almost positive that it was a murder. We are very sorry to inform you of this sad news, but we hope that if you have any information on this to please contact us. We know that you and Mr. Quincy were close at one point in time. Once again we are very sorry and send our highest sympathy to you.

Sincerely,

G-Major Cooperation in New York

Jude dropped the letter on the floor and almost fell to the ground.

"Wh…What?"

-------------------------------------------

Tommy walked back into his apartment and left the rest of his mail on the couch as he ripped open the letter from Canada. The first thing he noticed was that it wasn't from Jude, but from G-Major.

'Maybe Jude convinced them to let me go back up there,' he thought as he started to read the letter.

Dear Mr. Quincy,

We are very sorry to inform you that Ms. Jude Harrison has been murdered last night. We are still trying to investigate how this has happened, but we are almost positive that it was a murder. We are very, very sad to inform you of this terrible news, but we are hoping that if you have any information on this to please contact us. We know that you and Ms. Harrison were close. Once again we are all very sorry and send all of our sympathy to you.

Sincerely,

G-Major Cooperation in Canada (& Georgia)

Tommy dropped the letter and stood stock still. He couldn't even think straight.

"Wh…What? Jude? Dead? Murdered?"

**A/N: I'm going to leave this chapter off there. So to anyone who is still reading this, please review!**


	8. Without Each Other

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry I'm posting a little later than expected, but just be happy I'm posting at all because I just barely found time to. So enjoy and review!**

Jude stood dead still and then collapsed onto her bed. She couldn't believe what she had just read. There was no way he could be…dead, much less murdered.

"Jude," Sadie knocked at her door. "Do you need a ride to the studio?" Jude finally convinced herself to answer the door. She got up and opened her door to face her sister.

Sadie looked at Jude and noticed that she seemed really pale and then she saw a letter on the floor behind her only showing the words G-Major. The worst possible conclusions came to her mind but not one of them included Tommy.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Jude stared at her sister and then she finally broke down in tears. Sadie hugged her sister as she waited for her to calm down and answer.

"I…I just got a letter from the G-Major in New York."

"Isn't that where Tommy is?" Jude closed her eyes as she heard his name and then continued.

"I just got this letter and it said that…it said…here. Just read it yourself." Jude picked up the letter and handed it to Sadie with trembling hands. Sadie quickly read the letter over and gasped.

"This can't be a real letter. There's no way." Jude just shook her head. Sadie stared at Jude and saw her start to cry again. She hugged her sister tightly and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Jude. I'll drive you to work. We can find out if this is really true. Don't worry just yet." Jude gave her sister one last tight squeeze before she let go and took a deep breath.

"Let's go to the studio then," she said as she walked out of her room past her sister.

-------------------------------------------

Sadie and Jude finally got to the studio and Jude rushed inside. She spotted Georgia who looked upset and went directly over to her. Georgia saw her coming and she walked over to her first. For a moment Georgia just looked at Jude and then she gave her a huge hug.

"I didn't think you would be coming today," Georgia said through tears.

"So then it's true?" Jude said as she felt tears forming in her eyes again. Georgia just nodded as she let go. Jude closed her eyes for a moment and then, before she knew it, she fainted and fell upon the floor.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment as he felt dizzy. This could not be happening. There was no way. He picked up the letter and reread it. Now he knew he wasn't dreaming as he read the same thing over again.

He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. How could this be happening? Yesterday he had just spoke with her. Now he would never speak to her again. Well, at least he had told her how he felt before…who would even do this to her. Who in the world actually hated her that much? Well, Kelly doesn't really like her anymore, but she doesn't dislike her enough to murder her.

Tommy decided that the best thing to do would be to just get back to work and…be a producer. He used to be her producer. 'Great,' he thought. 'Now every time I do my job I'm going to be all broken up.'

He quickly got ready for work and walked out of the door. He walked out to his car as he let one single tear roll down his cheek and then he drove off to face Kelly.

-------------------------------------------

"Jude," she heard her name being whispered as she opened her eyes. She wanted all of this to have been a nightmare and believe that she was sleeping the whole time. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that she was on the floor in G-Major. "Thank goodness you're okay," said Georgia.

"I…I want to go to New York," she said as she stood up.

"Sorry sweetie, but not today. You're having a press conference for…what happened, in only three hours." Jude shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "I can't. Georgia you know about that terrible nightmare I was having."

"But this is real life Jude. I'm sure the same thing won't happen as was in your dream."

"I just can't do it. I won't do it."

"Please Jude. You were the closest one to him. If anyone can give an accurate account of his life, it would be you."

"I don't know anything about his childhood."

"We'll have Kwest talk about that. Just please Jude. It will help you heal faster."

"Fine, I'll do it. But trust me, I will never fully heal."

-------------------------------------------

Tommy walked into G-Major and found Kelly sitting by herself on a couch in the lobby. He walked over to her and sat beside her. She looked at him and then turned away.

"I know about Jude," she said quietly. "I really am sorry." Tommy shook his head.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you. I really did mean it when I said that I was in love with Jude, but I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay," she said turning to face him. "I shouldn't have got in between you and Jude anyway. I could tell how much you loved her." Tommy felt tears forming behind his eyes.

"Tommy," said the manager of G-Major. His name was Paul and he was way different from his first manager Darius. They were like almost opposites. He was more like Georgia.

"Yeah," said Tommy as he held back tears and faced him.

"They're having a press conference today for Ms. Harrison and since you were the only one to know her…would you please say a few words?" Paul looked at Tommy waiting for him to say no, but instead there was no answer.

Tommy's first thoughts were of the dream that he had been having a few months previously, the dream that Jude was having too. He also thought about the press conference he was at for Jessica.

"Tommy," Paul interrupted his thoughts.

"Umm…I guess I could say something."

"Thanks Tom. I had no one else to turn to." Tommy nodded as Paul walked off.

"I have to go and find a new producer now," Kelly said as she stood up.

"I'll be your producer again if you want me to," Tommy said.

"Really, that would be great! You are the world's greatest producer."

'That's what Jude always said,' he thought as he stood up and walked behind Kelly to the first studio.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but the next chapter will have the press conferences in them, so I wanted to leave this chapter off here. Please review!**


	9. The Press Conferences

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and review!**

The time came for Jude to talk at the press conference for Tommy and she was more nervous than ever. She kept thinking about the dream and how similar everything was especially how the stage looked. It was almost identical to the one in her dream. Georgia walked up to Jude with tears in her eyes and Jude looked away. If she started crying then Jude would too.

"I can't believe it either," said Georgia as she stared at Jude who looked pale. "I know that this must be the hardest on you Jude. I know what you and…and Tommy had." Jude looked and Georgia and felt the tears in her eyes threatening to come out.

"You have no idea," Jude said. "I…I loved Tommy!" Jude admitted as Georgia started crying again. Jude felt her tears on her face and closed her eyes. "All I want right now is to be with him for support, but I can't. And I never can again."

"We need you onstage now Jude," said E.J. as she walked over to them. Jude nodded and looked at Georgia one last time.

"Don't worry, the dream wasn't real and it can't happen. You'll be alright." Jude nodded again and walked out onto the stage.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy and Kelly were behind the curtains waiting for Tommy's time to say his piece on Jude. Kelly looked at Tommy and almost felt like crying herself. He looked more than sad. He looked positively…miserable.

"How are you?" she asked him as he turned to look at her.

"I don't know," he said. "I really can't feel anything right now." Kelly nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. He stared at her.

"I know how terrible you must feel right now. I could tell that you really cared for her."

"I not only cared for her Kel, I loved her." Kelly stared in his eyes and she could feel a little bit of how sad he really was.

"You loved her," she repeated feeling guilty.

"You're on Tom," said Paul as he walked over to them. Tommy took a deep long breath and walked out onto the stage.

-------------------------------------------

Jude walked up to the podium and stared out into the crowd. She started looking for the familiar blue eyes but then stopped herself. Of course she wouldn't find them. She felt depressed again as she started to cry, again. Then she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I don't about what happened when, Tommy was murdered, but I do know about him before he was murdered and before he moved to New York." She took another deep breath. "I knew him as my producer and as my friend. We made great music together and he always knew just what to say to make me feel better." Jude smiled as the memories came back to her.

Out in the crowd Shay was sitting in the front row. He looked up at Jude and saw how happy and sad she looked at the same time. He looked away feeling guilty, or at least almost guilty.

"I don't really know how to explain what he was like. He meant so much to me and would do anything for me. He was the one that kept me going in my music career and if I didn't have him as my producer for the time I did, I wouldn't of made it this far." Jude smiled a little and relaxed. Now she just had to answer some questions and then this would be over.

"Jude over here!" yelled a reporter in the crowd. Jude looked at her. "Is it true that you were in on the murder of Mr. Quincy?" Jude looked at the reporter in shock.

"Why would I want to _murder _someone that I cared so much for?" Jude asked as she looked at the reporter like she was crazy.

"I have a question!" yelled another reporter. Jude looked away from the first reporter and found the next.

"Do you confirm or deny that you and Mr. Quincy were dating?" Jude smiled and blushed a little at the same time.

"I have no comment to that," she said as she turned red.

"Jude I have a question!" yelled someone else. Jude looked and saw Portia calling for her. She looked at her questioningly as she remembered her dream again.

"Yes?" Jude said into the mike.

"According to investigations, you were the last one to talk to Mr. Quincy at all. What do you say to that?" Jude looked at Portia in surprise.

"I did talk to him yesterday, but that was over the phone."

"Can you tell us what your conversation was about?"

"Why?" Jude asked nervously as she looked around the audience.

"I have a hypothesis." Portia said. "What if you had a heated discussion with Mr. Quincy over the phone and then you called someone in New York to do the job for you?"

"One, we did not have a heated discussion whatsoever, quite the opposite. Two, I don't know anyone in New York beside Tommy. And three, why would I want to kill anybody over a stupid heated discussion?"

"I have a question!" yelled someone else. Jude looked out into the crowd and saw Sadie yelling at her.

"What is your question?" Jude asked awkwardly.

"How do we know for sure that you don't know anyone else in New York?" Jude stood in shock. How could her own sister that was comforting her that morning now question her?

"Umm…I don't know how you could tell. Maybe with investigation, but you all should know that I am telling the truth." Sadie sat back down and someone else stood up. She squinted and saw that it was Jamie.

Jamie gulped and then said, "I for one believe that Jude Harrison is innocent." He nodded and sat back down. Jude rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy walked up to the mike and forced a smile. He really wished that Jude was there. Her being there would have been enough to give him the support he needed. But now he just felt nervous and miserable.

"I wasn't there when Jude Harrison was murdered but I did know her before she…died." He still couldn't believe it was true. For some reason he just felt like she was still alive. "I knew Jude as the first instant star at first. Then she was my artist. After awhile she became my closest friend. If any of you had known Jude like I had, you would have loved her too. She was always smiling and singing." He smiled slightly as he thought about her.

Kelly listened and watched Tom behind the curtains. She saw him light up slightly as he continued to talk about her. She looked away as guilt, or close to guilt, got to her.

"I still can't believe that a person like her is gone. She meant so much to me even after I moved here to New York. She was the reason why I stayed with producing. She made it seem like fun and not just work." Tommy sighed and looked out to see all the people there. "Any questions?" he asked.

"I have one!" yelled one reporter. Tommy looked at her inquiringly. "Is it true that you were dating Ms. Harrison?" Tommy smiled.

"I have no comment," he said as he put a serious look on his face, "Any other questions?"

"I have a question!" someone said from the back. Tommy saw the person and thought he looked like a younger version of Shay. He saw the people next to him and they all looked like a younger version of someone he knew.

"Yes?" Tommy asked.

"I heard on the news that you were the last person who actually talked to Jude before she was murdered. Do you have any comments on that?" Tommy looked surprised and then he replied.

"If I was the last person to talk to Jude it wouldn't make a difference because I talked to her over the phone."

"I've got a question!" the person next to him yelled. This person looked just like Jamie. "How do we know that after you called Jude you weren't upset and called someone else to do the job for you?" Again Tommy was surprised, but then he answered as normal as possible.

"I was not upset after I talked to Jude and why would I want to kill _anybody _over some stupid conversation? That is all I have to say on that matter."

"I have something to say!" It was a girl who stood up this time and she looked like a cross between Jude and Sadie. "I just want to say that I fully believe everything that you have just said. I don't believe that you could even think of murdering Jude Harrison." She sat down and Tommy nodded his appreciation as she blushed.

-------------------------------------------

Jude walked out to her car after the conference and she was completely relieved that it was almost nothing like her dream. She backed out of her parking space and pushed on the gas pedal when she saw someone standing right in front of her car. She slammed on her brakes and…

-------------------------------------------

Tommy walked out to his car and felt himself becoming depressed again. He still couldn't convince himself that Jude was really gone and she was never coming back. He backed out of where he was parked and pushed the gas pedal hard so he could get out of there faster. He saw something in front of him and when he saw it was a person he slammed on his brakes.

-------------------------------------------

Jude stopped, inches away from hitting Portia. Jude almost fainted after that incident, but she composed herself and got out of her car.

"You almost killed me!" Portia screamed as Jude got out of her car. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't see you there."

"Admit it Jude, you just couldn't take when I exposed to the public that you were responsible for Quincy's murder so now you were trying to take me out too."

"That's not true. I never even thought of murdering Quincy and I didn't mean to almost run you over right now."

"How could you Jude?" Sadie asked as she walked over to them in tears.

"How can you not believe me your own sister, Sadie?" Jude asked coldly.

"I did believe you, but then all the evidence pointed towards you and I changed my mind."

"I can't take this right now," Jude said as she got back in her car and drove off. She had to get out of here. She had to be alone. She had to go to where Tommy was.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy was able to stop his car just before he hit the guy who looked like Shay. Tommy took a deep breath and got out of his car.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked as he saw that the guy looked positively stunned.

"You almost killed me," the guy managed to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"What, now you want to go for two murders?"

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked as he started to feel less sorry for this guy.

"It's pretty obvious that you planned Jude's murder."

"And it's pretty obvious that you know nothing about me," Tommy retaliated.

"How could you do that?" said the guy who looked liked like Jamie as he walked over.

"How can you both believe that I would actually murder someone that I care about more than anything?"

"All the evidence points toward you," the Jamie like guy said.

"Whatever," replied Tommy as he got back in his car and drove off. He really needed to get out of New York. He really needed to just be alone to think. He needed to be where Jude was last.

-------------------------------------------

Back out in the parking lot in New York someone was calling someone else in Canada.

"He totally bought it," the person said. "He's totally torn up."

"That's great," said their partner. "She totally bought it too. She was looked pale and was crying during almost the whole conference."

"He looked like he wanted to cry. This is so great! It's working out perfectly. I'll call you later with another update."

"Alright, talk to you later," said the now criminal. They smiled to themselves as they both hung up and thought about their next move.


	10. Figuring Out What Is Going On

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been crazy lately. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Jude was thinking about taking a plane to New York, but she thought that someone might catch her at the airport so instead, she was going to drive the whole way there. She speeded home and when she got there she saw that Shay was there too. She parked her car and walked over to Shay questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked roughly.

"I was just uh…making sure you got home safe." He said awkwardly.

"Okay then…As you can see, I'm fine, so you can leave now."

"Umm…I think I'll stay." Jude glared at him.

"Why?"

"Umm…to make sure you don't go anywhere." Jude looked at him suspiciously.

"What's going on? Anything you would like to tell me Shay?"

"Umm…I need to call Portia!" he went back to his car and Jude stared at him with suspicion.

-------------------------------------------

Back in New York two criminals were planning their next move. One was overjoyed and the other was kind of nervous. They were inside G-Major waiting for Tommy to come back. No one had seen him since he had left the press conference.

"Where is he?" he asked. "He should be here by now."

"I'm not sure," replied the other. "He could be at home. He did seem really upset."

"No duh he was upset! We told him that the love of his life had just been murdered!" His partner flinched.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." He nodded as a plan formed in his mind.

"Maybe you should call him. See where he is and when he's coming."

"Sure," they said as they pulled out their phone and speed dialed his number.

"Oh hey…"

-------------------------------------------

Shay went back to his car and pulled out his cell. He quickly dialed Portia's number and she answered right away.

"What's wrong? Didn't she go home?"

"She's here, but she's trying to leave."

"Where does she want to go?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I think she wants to go to New York." Portia nodded.

"I thought she would. Just keep her there until I get there. I'll figure out a plan." Shay nodded and hung up his phone. He walked back over to Jude who was waiting for him.

"Umm…Portia is coming."

"What? Why?"

"She wants to apologize or something." Jude looked at him with a knowing expression. "What?"

"Fine, whatever, I'll just be crying up in my room," she said as she stormed off to her house.

"Can I at least come in?" Shay asked chasing after her.

"Sure, whatever," she said as she went inside.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy finally hung up his cell. He was wondering why Kelly was worrying over him so much. Shrugging he finished packing up his things. He was going to Canada whether he was allowed to or not. He decided he was going to take a plane, it would be faster.

He went out to his car and drove away feeling terrible. It was going to be so hard being back in Canada without Jude being there. But for some reason a little voice in his head kept telling him that as soon as he got there things would be better. He didn't understand what this meant but it gave him a good feeling so he trusted the little voice.

-------------------------------------------

Back at the Harrison residents, Jude went up to her room and left Shay downstairs. She went up to her room and packed all her stuff. Then she waited on the stairs for Shay to look the other way. When she got her chance she sprinted out the front door and closed it quietly behind her. She looked through the window and saw that he was clueless.

She got in her car and instead of heading off to New York she suddenly felt like going to G-Major. So she headed off to the studio as she started to cry again. She really had to get over him. He was gone now and she would just have to get on with life. With these thoughts she sped on to the place that she really felt was her home.

-------------------------------------------

A few hours later Tommy finally arrived in Canada. He looked around and felt like he was finally home. He got out his cell and saw about 100 messages from Kelly and some from Paul too. He sighed and decided to at least call Paul back. It only rang once before he answered it.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he screamed at Tommy.

"Look, I just had to get away. I'm in Canada and I'll be back in a few days."

"What?! I never said you could fly to Canada!"

"Well, I'm here now. I thought you would understand Paul. I just need to be here for awhile."

"I'm sending someone to get you. Just stay there and Kelly should be there in a few hours."

"I'll wait for Kelly, but first I have to go somewhere. I'll be back before she gets here."

"No wait…"

"Bye," he said before Paul could finish his sentence.

Back in New York Paul was panicking. If he saw Jude their whole plan would backfire and he would lose his best producer plus he would never be able to have a chance with Jude, which was the whole reason he was doing this in the first place.

"Kelly, I'm sending you to Canada."

"What? Is that where he went? I won't make it in time. I'll call Shay and see how long he can hold them from seeing each other." With that Kelly started to worry that maybe their plan wouldn't work. But no matter what happened, she was determined to get Tommy to herself. After all, he must have been in some way attracted to her at some point or he would have never dated her in the first place.

-------------------------------------------

Jude arrived at G-Major to find it empty for the first time ever. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:00, but people at G-Major usually stayed way later then that. Shrugging it off, she walked inside and over to Studio A, her favorite place to record with Tommy.

She sat on the chair in front of the sound board and just started crying. She still couldn't believe that he was actually gone and he was never coming back. She had just talked to him maybe hours before and now she would never hear his gentle soothing voice again.

As memories came back to her she would smile every so often. She had so many memories with him. They were happy memories mainly, but also of sad ones of one of them hurting each other.

Jude probably sat in that one chair for hours just remembering him. At one point she even thought that she could still smell his cologne in the air, but she knew it wasn't him. And slowly, she was dealing with him being gone. Maybe extremely slowly, but surely she was dealing with it.

"Jude?" she heard someone calling her name. "Jude are you here?" Looking around she went out to the lobby to see who was calling her.

-------------------------------------------

Portia finally arrived at the Harrison residents and Shay came running out when he saw her.

"We need to find Tommy. Kelly just called me and said that he's here."

"Alright, I'll go look for him, but first where is Jude?"

"I'll go get her," Shay said as he left her standing there. As Portia waited impatiently, Shay went to look for Jude. He went straight into her room without knocking and saw that she wasn't there. "Jude!" he yelled out but she didn't respond. He ran back outside to tell Portia the bad news.

"What, where is she?! How could you let her escape?! Now we have to go find her. Look, you go and look for Jude while I look for Tommy. And if you find her, bring her straight back here and don't let her out of your sight, got it?" He nodded and Portia stormed back to her car and peeled out of the driveway.

-------------------------------------------

Jude walked out into the lobby and saw the person calling her. Blinking hard a few times she walked over to him disbelieving what she saw.

"Jude," he said with disbelieving in his voice as well.

"Tommy," Jude said through tears. This could not be happening.

"Jude!" he said as he walked up to her and squeezed her with all his might. She squeezed him back just as hard. 'How is this possible?' she kept asking herself.

As soon as they let go Tommy grabbed her and kissed her without thinking or caring about anything other than Jude at the moment. Jude just went along with it and loved every second of it.

After they pulled apart, Jude led him over to Studio A and they sat silently for a moment before either one spoke.

"We need to talk," Jude said as Tommy grabbed her hands.

"What happened? How did we end up thinking that the other was dead?"

"Well I got a letter and so did the rest of G-Major from the G-Major in New York that you were murdered. What about you?"

"Basically the same thing, but how did this happen? Who would even think about doing this to us?"

"I don't know and that's what scares me." Tommy pulled Jude out of her chair and over to the couch where she laid her head across his chest. "What are we going to do? There are 2 people out there that apparently want us dead."

"Any idea on who would want us dead?" Jude shook her head and then stopped herself.

"Wait, now that I think about it there are a few people who've been acting strange lately. What about up where you are any strange people?" Tommy thought for a moment.

"Well, Kelly has seemed really nervous lately and Paul more agitated."

"Who's Paul?"

"My manager who oddly is like a male version of Georgia," Jude smiled at this. How weird would it be to have a male version of Georgia as your boss? "So who's been acting strange around this old place lately?"

"Well, there's three people actually. There's Sadie, weirder than usual anyway, Shay, or maybe that's just his normal strange self, and then there's Portia."

"Well maybe Shay and Portia are working together, but how would they be able to get to you?"

"Do you think that they could possibly be partners with Kelly and Paul? The only other question is how?" Jude and Tommy sat wondering how this scheme was possibly planned out.


	11. The Confession

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long! I really haven't been able to update. (It's a long story) So I hope people are still reading and reviewing. Here's the next chapter in any case. I hope you enjoy!**

Tommy and Jude decided that they would come back later in the night to set up a plan because there was probably people looking for them everywhere. So Jude went back to her house as Tommy went back to the airport to find Kelly.

Right when Jude arrived she was practically mauled by Shay and Portia who had just got there.

"Where the hell have you been?!" they both yelled at her at once. Jude rolled her eyes at them.

"I just went out for a bit, chill. It's not like you two were babysitting me or something." Shay and Portia both let out long breaths.

"Did you happen to meet anyone…surprising, while you were out," Portia asked nervously. 'Now it's official,' Jude thought to herself. 'Shay and Portia are really in on this.'

"Uh, no….why do you ask? Is there something that I should know about?" Portia and Shay quickly glanced at each other.

"No, I was just, um, wondering that's all." Jude looked at them suspiciously.

"Okay then, I'm going to go inside now. Uh, bye," she said as she went inside. 'Why are they doing this?' Jude thought to herself as she went inside.

-------------------------------------------

Tommy went back to the airport and saw Kelly right away. She ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm okay Kel," he said as he tried to wriggle out of her grip.

"Oh," she said as she let go of him. "Sorry." Tommy shrugged.

"So, what's up with Paul? He's been acting kind of weird lately." Kelly bit her lip out of nervousness.

"Um, I don't know. Anyway, where did you go?"

"Oh, I went out to get some coffee and stopped by G-Major. You know, I just wanted to feel her presence again." Kelly nodded guiltily.

"So, do you want to get back on the plane now back to New York?"

"Uh, actually I wanted to stay here. Just for the night. It just feels right here for some reason." Kelly was about to say no but she did the mistake of looking into his eyes and had to give in.

"Fine, but only for tonight; just let me call Paul first and then we can find a place to stay," she said as she pulled out her cell.

"Oh don't worry about that. I still own my old place here from when I used to live here. We can stay there and you can call Paul from there." Resentfully, Kelly put her cell away.

"Fine, just take me there so I can call Paul." Looking at her suspiciously, Tommy took her to where he lived, or at least where he used to live.

-------------------------------------------

Later on that night Jude snuck out of her house. She had to be extremely quiet since both Shay and Portia were staying the night at her house. Shay was sleeping on her couch. So when she went downstairs she thought she was caught when the bottom stair creaked. But luckily Shay only squirmed for a second before he was quite again. Letting out the breath she was holding in, Jude quickly and quietly left the house.

-------------------------------------------

Back at Tommy's house Tommy made sure that Kelly was asleep before he left. But as soon as he got outside, Kelly was there waiting for him at his car.

"Going out tonight?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"I heard you leave, so I just wanted to see where you were going, out of curiosity. So, where are you heading?"

"Uh, now where, I just wanted to get some fresh air, that's all." Kelly looked at him apprehensively.

"Why are you lying to me? I thought we could trust each other." Tommy looked at her surprisingly.

"You think I'm lying to you? You're the one lying to me!" He covered his mouth after he heard what he had said.

"What do you mean I'm lying to you?" she asked alarmed.

"Nothing, I didn't mean that. Look, I just want to go out to get some fresh air, okay?" Kelly nodded sadly.

"But wait," she said before he got in his car. Kelly took a deep breath and said what was on her mind. "I just have to tell you that…I never really got over you." Tommy looked at her astounded.

"Um…" Kelly closed her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you still love her. It's probably just too soon anyway. I shouldn't have said anything anyway. I'm sorry." Tommy walked over to her.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I can't seem to get over Jude. And sometimes, I just don't want to. I'm sure you'll find someone someday though." Kelly nodded as he gave her a hug. "I'll be back later. I'm just going to go to the G-Major up here for a while." She smiled as he left.

-------------------------------------------

Jude waited half an hour before Tommy got there.

"What took you so long?" She asked as soon as she saw him.

"Kelly's in town and she caught me going out so I had to make up an excuse."

"Okay, whatever, let's just get down to business." They both sat together on the couch in the lobby. "So, you have any new ideas?" Tommy shook his head. "Great, well… we could just call the police?"

"Nah that could get too accredited; we need something more…simple."

-------------------------------------------

Outside Kelly was spying on Tommy.

"Wait, is that Jude in there?" Kelly looked more closely. "It is! But how did they find each other? I really need to call Paul." Kelly quickly got out her cell and speed dialed Paul.

"WH-what; Do you have any idea what time it is?" Paul answered sleepily.

"Sorry but I have some bad news."

"Kelly? Now what happened?"

"Uh, I don't know how, but I'm standing outside the G-Major here and I can see through the window Tommy sitting next to Jude."

"WHAT?!" Kelly pulled the phone away from her ear. "Well then why are you calling me?! Get Shay or Portia over there and fix it!" and with that he hung up.

"Okay, time to call Shay," she said as she speed dialed his number. Shay jerked awake as he heard his phone ring.

"He-hello?" he answered sleepily.

"I've got some bad news."

"Kelly? What's up?"

"Well I'm here at the G-Major in Canada and guess who I see sitting together in the lobby?"

"What? How did they…?"

"I don't know but you need to get over here fast so we can fix this."

"Alright I'm on my way," he said as he hung up. Kelly hung up her phone as well and kept spying on the two.

She couldn't help but feel kind of, jealous of the way they were. Of how they kept flirting and looking into each other's eyes. At one point she thought she would cry from the jealousy she was feeling.

Then it happened. Kelly saw them kiss and she cracked. She couldn't bear to see the passion they had for each other. She loved Tommy too much to be able to stand this much. So she finally lost it and she ended up bursting through the doors of G-Major. Tommy and Jude looked over at her in shock.

"Kelly?" Tommy said in consternation.

"I'm sorry, but I can't bear to see you with someone else like this." Jude looked at Tommy maliciously.

"I don't understand. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Don't you get it Tommy? I told you that I still love you," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"But I already told you that…"

"But this is the whole reason why I set up this whole death thing; to get you back." Jude looked at her in awe.

"You were the one that set this whole thing up? You were the one that put both of us through all of this agony?" Jude finally said.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't the only one who was in on it."

"Who else is there?" Tommy asked menacingly.

"It was Shay, Portia, Paul, and I. We all did it for different reasons but I think the main one is that we were all jealous of you guys." Tommy and Jude looked at each other.

"So now what do we do?" Jude asked as Kelly shrugged.

"Shay's on his way over here now."

"Wait, I think I've got a plan," Tommy said as both girls looked at him eagerly.


	12. The Plan

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually updating again. I can't believe how fast I'm updating (lol). So here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Shay finally arrived at G-Major to find Kelly waiting outside for him.

"So what's happening, are they still in there?" He asked urgently.

"Oh don't worry about it. I took care of it." Something about her smile made him rush inside but when he did he almost ran right back out.

First he saw Tommy kneeling on the ground and then he saw what was in front of him. It was Jude lying on the floor with what appeared to be blood around her. It was then that he noticed Tommy was crying. Kelly came in behind Shay with a smirk.

"Wh-what happened?" Shay asked in a quivery voice.

"I told you I took care of it," Kelly said easily.

"This was not part of the plan," Tommy said shakily.

"You were going to help them?" Shay asked as he stared at Jude still in shock.

"I was going to, but then I changed my mind." Shay shook his head in disbelief.

"The only reason I was doing this in the first place was so that I could maybe get back together with Jude. But now…" he didn't even know what to say know that she was really gone.

"How could you Kelly. I told you that I-I loved her!" he said as he broke down into tears again.

"It just seemed easier this way. Now I have to call Paul and Portia and tell them that it's all over," she said as she walked back outside.

"S-so should we call an ambulance?" Shay asked nervously.

"What's the point? She's already…gone. But this time for real." Shay couldn't take this anymore. So he ran outside, got in his car, and drove off and where he was going, he didn't even have a clue.

-------------------------------------------

Outside Kelly called Paul for the second time that night. He answered the phone angrily.

"What now Kelly?" he asked tempestuously.

"The job is done. One of them is now permanently out of the picture."

"You killed someone, which one?!"

"It was Jude who I…"

"What, you killed Jude?! She was the reason I was in on this! I would of preferred Tommy out of the way so that…" he stopped for a second before he said something he couldn't take back.

"What was that?" Kelly asked suspiciously.

"None of your business that's what; well whatever it is that I wanted it's too late now. I'll be there in the morning," he said as he groaned and then hung up.

"Okay, now for Portia," she said as she dialed the number.

"Hello," she answered drowsily.

"Great news Portia, it's all over! Jude's gone, for real this time and everything is all over." Portia's eyes widened.

"Jude's dead, for real?"

"Yeah, she's gone."

"This is great! Now Tommy and I can get back together! Thanks Kelly!" she said as she hung up.

"You and Tommy?" Kelly said softly.

-------------------------------------------

Kelly finally went back into G-Major after she thought about what she was going to do.

"Everyone's gone," she said softly.

"Great," Jude said as she got up. "It's hard to stay still when you're covered in ketchup and you have an itch." Tommy smiled at her as he stood up too.

"Yeah well it wasn't so easy making myself cry either." Jude smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Oh thanks, now I'm covered in ketchup too." Jude laughed as she went to go get some towels.

"So now what do we do next?" Kelly asked as Jude came back with two towels, one for her and one for Tommy.

"Now we just have to wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that we get our revenge," said Tommy as they all left in anxiety for tomorrow, especially Kelly.

-------------------------------------------

Tomorrow finally came and Jude woke up happily finding herself in Tommy's house.

"Good morning," Tommy said as he walked in just as she woke up.

"Morning," Jude said as she sat up in bed.

"Ready for today?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why wouldn't I be? Revenge on the people who caused us grief, sweet. I just have one question."

"Yeah," Tommy said skeptically.

"What about Kelly? I mean, she was in on this too." Tommy bit his lower lip. He hadn't thought about what was going to happen to her.

"Uh, I hadn't thought about that. What do you think we should do with her?" Jude thought for a moment.

"I don't know. She is helping us now, but she did help plan the other side of this too. Maybe we should…"

"Morning everyone," Kelly said as she walked in.

"Oh, morning Kelly," Tommy said remotely.

"So what are we doing first this morning?" she asked brightly.

"First, breakfast," Jude said as she got out of bed.

"Then what?" she said as she followed Tommy and Jude into the kitchen.

"Then we tell everyone to come down to G-Major so the police can figure out who murdered Jude. Just tell them that they're all suspects and you can make up why. Then, our plan that we talked about last night comes into effect." Jude and Kelly nodded as they thought about the plan that they had come up with last night.

-------------------------------------------

So later, after Kelly had called everyone, Kelly, Jude, and Tommy all headed over to G-Major where they found everyone waiting.

"You just wait in the car Jude until we cue you." She nodded as the two got out of the car.

"I'm surprised to see that you're not crying," Portia said harshly. Tommy rolled his eyes as he walked past her.

"The police said to wait inside until they show up," Kelly said as everyone else went inside.

"Why would the police even suspect me," Paul said in an annoyed voice. "I've been in Canada this whole time. I just got here about an hour ago." Kelly and Tommy rolled there eyes as they went on with their plan.

"Actually the police aren't coming. And we are the ones that are calling you all suspects."

"What, you guys? I was there okay. Kelly killed Jude and that's that," said Shay in an antagonized voice.

"Well, let's just say that things are going to get pretty darn interesting right now," Kelly said as the three criminals all looked at her in confusion.


	13. Settling All The Love Disputes

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But here's the chapter that reveals Tommy's plans, kind of. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"Let us introduce our guest," said Tommy as he went outside. All three of the suspects looked at Kelly with questioning faces but she didn't say anything. "Here she is," he said as he walked in with Jude following behind him. All three stared in disbelief. Shay practically fainted.

"H-how is…" Portia couldn't even finish her sentence she was in so much shock.

"Hi guys," Jude said brightly.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Paul finally blurted out. He looked at Kelly. "You told me she was dead." Kelly shrugged.

"All part of the plan," she said as she shrugged.

"You're working with them?" asked Portia incredulously.

"Can you guys just tell us what the hell is going on?" Paul asked in an already annoyed voice.

"Here's the deal," Tommy said getting to the point. "We all know that you were guys that planned this whole 'death' thing and now the gig is up." Portia looked at Tommy adoringly as Jude watched her every move. "Now we just have to figure out what we are going to do with you four."

"Four?" Kelly said wondering if he meant her. Tommy looked at her with half sympathy.

"It wouldn't be fair if we just let you go Kel. I know you helped us in the end but you still set this whole thing up and helped it grow." Kelly looked at the ground then suddenly she was smiling again.

"Okay," she said easily. "I completely understand." Jude and Tommy looked at each other.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Oh I'm fine," she said as she devised a plan in her head. "In fact can I have the honor of calling the police?" Again Tommy and Jude looked at each other.

"Really what's wrong Kel?" Tommy asked seriously.

"Oh you'll see," she said as she walked out of the building.

"Should we go after her?" Jude asked wondering what was wrong with her.

"You can go. I'll keep an eye on these guys." Jude nodded and started walking toward the door. "And Jude," he said as she turned back to see his worried face. "Be careful." She smiled as she left.

-------------------------------------------

Jude went outside and stood wondering which way she might have gone. Then she saw her running down the block.

"Kelly!" she called as she took off after her.

"Leave me be!" she yelled back.

"Kelly we just want to help you!" she said as she caught up to her and pulled her back.

"Let go! I don't need help! I know what I'm doing!" she said as she tried to break free.

"Just calm down for a second," she said as she stopped struggling. "There, now tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I tell you? I don't even really know you and you don't know anything about me." She had a point.

"Look, I know we aren't exactly best friends, but I just want to help. Plus now I know how much you love Tommy." Kelly froze.

"Who said I love him anymore?" she said defensively.

"Oh come on. It's obvious." Kelly sighed.

"What am I supposed to do? It's pretty obvious that you two were made for each other yet I still can't get over him. Why can't I just find someone right for me?" Jude felt sympathy for her. She knew how she must feel since she had been there before when her own sister was dating Tommy and she still couldn't get over him.

"I really don't know what to say," Jude said honestly. "I know how you must feel though. I was there once myself."

"But let me guess, it worked out for you didn't it?"

"Actually yeah, but that doesn't mean that there isn't any hope for you. From what Tommy's told me you seem to be a great person." Kelly smiled at this.

"He just seems to be so perfect you know? I can see why he loves you though," she said as she stared at Jude. "You two are just like each other; kind, sweet, handsome." Jude looked at Kelly with raised eyebrows. "Just, uh, scratch the last one." They both stood silent for a moment and then started to laugh.

"So what should we do now?" asked Jude when they stopped laughing.

"Well I really don't want to go back to the studio and see Tommy again," Kelly said with a serious tone.

"Well then where should we go?" Jude said knowing that Tommy would want then to come back.

"Well, um, maybe I can just hang outside G-Major well you go back inside. I bet Tommy would want you to go back and I really just want to be alone right now."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Promise you won't run off again," Kelly smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks. You'll never know how much you've just helped me."

-------------------------------------------

Back in G-Major Tommy was having quite a time entertaining everyone else, especially Portia.

"So are you and Jude truly in love?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, for the billionth time," Tommy said exasperatedly.

"But truly?" she kept pestering.

"You know why don't you just ask Jude herself?"

"Because you're much more fun," she said in a way that made it obvious that she didn't quite like Jude.

"Whatever," he said as he looked at his watch. It had already been fifteen minutes since Jude had left. 'Where is she?' he kept wondering.

"So do remember the days when we were married?" she asked just to get his attention.

"Barely," he said knowing that might make her shut up. But that didn't stop her.

"Well I remember those days like they were just yesterday," she said not giving up on him.

"Well that's good for you," he said still not giving into her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she said trying to sound upset.

"Isn't it obvious?" Paul said getting annoyed at her attempts at flirting. "He's obviously not interested in you." Portia looked affronted.

"Hey lay off man," Shay said getting into it.

"I'm just telling her so she will just shut up already," Paul said as he looked at Shay.

"Yeah well you don't have to be so rude about it though man."

"Can we all just shut up now?" Tommy said, irritated.

"So are you really not interested?" Portia asked innocently.

"If I answer you will you shut up?" She nodded. "Fine, then no I'm not interested in you."

"Uh! Well that was nice," she said sarcastically.

"Look, you know that I'm in love with Jude so why do you even try?"

"So you really are in love with her?"

"Uh, will you ever shut up?!"

"Yes please!" Paul added.

"Man stay out of it," Shay added defensively.

"Why don't you make me?" Paul said standing up.

"Maybe I will," Shay said standing up as well.

"Both of you just drop it," Portia said as she stood up in between them.

"What if I don't want to?" Paul said right to her.

"And why would that be?" she said as she turned to look at him.

"Maybe this is why," he said as he pulled her into a kiss. Shay and Tommy both stared as it grew longer.

"Wow," Portia said when they broke apart.

"Wow yourself," he said back.

"Can we get a room?" Portia said as she led him to one of the recording booths and closed the door.

"Well that was interesting," Shay said as he sat back down.

"Tell me about it. I didn't see that one coming," Tommy said as it grew silent.

"So can you tell me one thing," Shay said breaking the silence.

"What?" Tommy said wondering what was taking Jude so long.

"Why is it that Jude loves you?" he said casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked offensively.

"I was just wondering you know because she was with me first and then she chose you? If you ask me I would say that that looks like an unfinished cycle."

"And why would you say that?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"I think the cycle should make one more turn and end up back where it started."

"Like that would ever happen! You were the reason you two broke up in the first place. I think everything is fine just where it is."

"Okay so I made a mistake. Doesn't mean I can't fix it though right?"

"Man don't you get it? You broke her heart. I don't think she'll be going back to you."

"Like you haven't broken her heart more times than me. Why should she be with you when all you do is hurt her?"

"You better shut up right now I'm warning you," he said feeling like he was ready to beat the crap out of Shay at any moment.

"I'm not afraid of you Quincy boy," he said standing up and taking a few steps toward him.

"Then why should I be afraid of you," he said back equally cool.

"I caught her," Jude said as she walked in and saw Shay and Tommy about to kill each other. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Tommy as Shay sat back down. "So now what?"

"Um, I don't know. Should we get the police over here?"

"Actually I think I have a better idea," Tommy said with a grin.


	14. The End

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for the long wait. I hope you all are still reading. This is the final chapter so enjoy!**

Tommy's idea was better. Instead of calling the police they set up a press conference for Shay, Portia, Kelly, and Paul to all come clean about what had really happened. The police were going to show up anyway so they weren't getting away that easily.

"Do we all have to do this? What if just one of us says what really happened, I nominate Kelly to do so," said Portia.

"It's your idea so why don't you do it," said Shay. Portia looked at him in shock.

"You're standing up for her?"

"What if I am?" he said as he smiled at Kelly. Portia stayed silent.

"We're getting ready for you guys now," said Tommy as he walked up behind them. Jude smiled at him as the other four got on stage. "I'm so grateful that we can finally be together," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she said with a genuine smile.

-------------------------------------------

"…so actually neither Jude Harrison nor Tom Quincy actually died or got hurt in any way. This was all just a scam that the four of us set up," said Kelly.

"Thank you," said Tommy walking out onto the stage. The four of them went back with Jude who was staring at Tommy.

"That took one and a half hours," she said as they walked over to her.

"Really? It only seemed like a couple of minutes," said Portia.

"Thanks you guys, for setting things straight, even though you messed everything up in the first place…"

"Jude could I talk to you for a second?" asked Kelly suddenly.

"Sure," said Jude as they walked off to the side away from the others.

"Have you noticed that Shay has kind of taken an interest in me?" Kelly asked in a small voice.

"Yeah…" said Jude wondering where this was going.

"Well what should I do? I know you've dated him before but what was he like?" Jude thought for a moment.

"Well, he was really sweet when we dated but then things didn't get too well towards the end. But that was just us," she added quickly seeing her giving up hope. "Every couple is unique in their own way. Maybe it'll work out for you two. After all you both are criminals."

"True," she said with a giggle. "So you think I should go for it?" Jude put a hand on her shoulder.

"If that's what your heart is telling you, then yes, go for it." They both smiled at each other for a moment.

"Thanks Jude," she said as she hugged her. "You always seem to know just what to say."

"Are you Kelly Anderson?" asked a policeman from behind them. Kelly turned around.

"I guess this is it," she said turning back to Jude. "I'm Kelly Anderson."

"Then you are formally under arrest for fraud and a long list of other accounts."

"I thought so," she said as he put handcuffs on her. "Jude…thank you," she said as she walked away. Jude smiled slightly as she walked back over to Tommy.

"So now what do we do?" Tommy asked as the police took everyone away.

"Well it's been a while since we were in the studio together. Do you mind if we recorded a song today? I've kind of been saving it for you."

"Sure," he said as he took her hand and led her away.

-------------------------------------------

They got back to the familiar G-Majors and went straight to the studio. Jude went right into the recording booth as Tommy sat behind the control board. Everything felt just like it used to.

"So are you ready to sing me that new song of yours?"

"Ready when you are," she said with a smirk as she began to sing.

_Sick of the line that's fading me  
I never know what to believe  
In a world that's crushing me  
You're the only one I see_

_I don't change my mind for anybody  
I won't waste my time on just anybody  
I won't share my life…  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way…  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow…  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_

_They put my poster on the wall  
They watch and wait for me to fall  
They think they made me who I am  
Oh they don't know me at all_

_I don't change my mind for anybody  
I won't waste my time on just anybody  
I won't share my life…  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way…  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow…  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you  
Never anyone but  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way…  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow…  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_

_They build you up so high  
So you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet  
I'm falling through the cloud  
Then it'll be the next to catch me_

_Ah, ah, ah  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way…  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow…  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but  
Never anyone but  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way…  
With anyone but you  
And I couldn't follow…  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_

Jude finished the song and looked up at Tommy who was staring directly at her.

"That…that was amazing," he said, almost speechless. Jude walked out into the studio.

"So does that mean that you liked it?"

"Of course," he said hugging her. "Wow."

"What?" she said looking up at him.

"It's just, after all we have been through the last few months…it's amazing how we still ended up here. Me and you together and in the same place where everything started."

"That is pretty amazing…but then again love can do some pretty amazing things sometimes." He nodded as he kissed her on the forehead.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Well…actually I don't know. Things are back to normal, except for the whole me and you thing, and well...everything is just the way it was in the beginning of our little journey. So maybe we can start over and try to work this whole us thing out finally."

"That sounds like a plan that we might actually get to work out this time." They both stood thinking for a moment before they pulled out of their little embrace. "So do you have anything else you've been working on?"

"Actually yeah. Listen to this…"

_Everything was glowing like the perfect day in summer  
You'd never know rain  
If it was always the same…_

_**The End**_

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please review for one last time! (And yes I know that Anyone But You was for Spied, but who cares.) Bye!**


End file.
